With Kunai With Wand
by dragonmage27
Summary: Harry Potter crossover. Harry Potter is living in Konoha until he is eleven and learns about his wizarding heritage and that he doesn't need magic to have find out where he truely belongs. [Chapter 2 revised]
1. Dumbledore's Request

Dragonmage27: Yes, again I show up with a Harry Potter crossover. I didn't really like where the story was leading so I wanted to rewrite another one until I gained more inspiration for 'Shinobi Magic' story. This story will take place more of how Harry lives in Konoha until he's eleven and goes to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

With Kunai, With Wand

Sandaime woke up at midnight as he noticed a presence that had appeared into his bedroom. The 3rd hokage slipped out of bed silently and quietly crept toward the intruder. 'Who can it be, to come at midnight? A fellow Konoha ninja to report to me, but why don't they speak? An assailant perhaps,' thought Sandaime as he reached for a kunai. Just as Old Man Sarutobi was nearing the intruder, the late night visitor spoke. The voice was definitely a man's and sounded tired with a grim tone. "My, my Sarutobi, old as you are and still so alert." Strange how the man's voice sounded sad but had leaked out a hint of amusement.

Sandaime blinked and sputtered out "Du-dumbledore?" For a long time, no one has made the hokage sputter out anything. The last time he remembered was when Jiraiya had taken him to the latest trip to the hot springs. 'Ahh, I remember, those beautiful bodies…' the old-aged pervert thought back at the good old days. He suddenly focused back to the man he called Dumbledore.

"Yes my dear friend, I have come to visit and ask you for a favor," his voice lost amusement and turned to sadness. "Certainly I can't say no to you Dumbledore, I do owe you a favor, but why so sad?"

The headmaster of Hogwarts sighed and began his story. "It seems that you won't understand until I explain to you the entire story. Last night Voldermort showed up at Godric's Hollow, where the Potter's were hiding. I told you of the Potter's right?"

"Potter's? Actually no… maybe you did but it may have drifted off my mind. It is a bad time for Konoha right now; we have only just recovered from Kyuubi's assault on us."

"I see, please let me explain to you. It began when James Potter and Lily Evans married each other. They were both from Gryffindor and weren't exactly on good terms with Lord Voldermort. I did tell you of him correct, Voldermort?"

"Yes, I remember him now, that boy; his name was…I believe Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"I am glad you are at least updated of this in the wizarding world Sarutobi." Just then someone outside of the hokage's door knocked rather quickly.

"Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi vessel has just awoken."

Dumbledore mused to himself, "I should shorten the story shouldn't I?" He spoke back to the Hokage. "Well Voldermort last night has murdered Lily and James Potter, both amazing a witch and wizard of our time leaving only their son Harry." He gestured toward the bundle that was concealed by his robes and the Sandaime didn't notice. The knocking grew louder. "Somehow, Voldermort tried to kill Harry but the spell backfired and Voldermort has disappeared, now without a body and leaving Harry with this scar." Dumbledore brushed away from Harry's forehead to reveal a lightning scar.

"I understand this part, but what is the reason you drop by to see me Dumbledore?" asked the Sandaime. Dumbledore could tell by the way the Sandaime talked and he kept switching his weight on his feet that he was quite in a hurry to see the vessel of Kyuubi.

"Sarutobi, I was wondering if I can keep Harry in Konoha until his eleventh birthday, where I will come back to take Naruto to Hogwarts. I was going to deliver him to his remaining family, his aunt and uncle but I just discovered that they had died from a gasoline explosion a year ago with their only a few month old son."

The knocking on the door grew yet louder, "Hokage-sama? Is there something wrong?"

"Also if I keep Harry in Konoha it will protect him from some wandering followers of Voldermort. In addition, I was hoping that Harry will learn some ninja arts, so he will be able to protect himself."

"I understand, but you do know very well that our shinobi are dedicated to and only this village and we cannot allow one to leave this village and reveal our techniques to the outside world, unless he becomes a missing-nin and we hunt him down."

The knocker by the door had left, but it seems he was going to come back, with some backup incase something was up.

"Yes, I do know of that, I was just hoping you can teach him some ways of combat and defending skills so he will be prepared."

"Very well, I will raise up young Harry Potter here and get him ready for when he returns to the wizarding world."

"By the way, can you not tell him of his heritage and that he is a wizard until he is ready?"

"Certainly," replied the 3rd hokage and took the year-old baby from Dumbledore as he apparated away.

The knocker has come back and this time with ANBU. "Hokage-sama, are you alright? May I come in?" asked the person again.

"You may," answered Sarutobi.

The door opened and the knocker turned out to a man in the late thirties with a group of ANBU behind him. He stared at the Sandaime, who was standing in his nightclothes and holding a baby who had just started moving.

"Hokage-sama?"

LOOK OVER HERE: Harry will or will not leave for Hogwarts alone depending on your vote. You vote and choose. If you want him to not leave alone, choose a couple of characters for him to leave with. An adult will also be counted as vote, such as a guardian for Harry. I won't update for a long time if you don't give me your descisons, so just tell me in a review, its simple and I update faster...

Dragonmage27: I hope I didn't write Dumbledore and Sarutobi's personalities too out of character. Please give me some pointers! Reviews are welcome and so is constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored. Also flames make up update slower.


	2. No Freedom, No Happiness

Dragonmage27: Ahh, I am back and I'm still alive! 51 reviews for one chapter, I am one happy person. I realized something; the Potter's were murdered when Harry was one year old. Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto when he was just born. Therefore, Harry will be one year older than Naruto in my story. In other words, same age as Neji, Lee and Tenten.

Note: This chapter has been edited. Thank you to the person who pointed out that Orochimaru was spelled wrong. I have also increased this story by a couple of years, so there isn't much difference except for year difference. I also decided to have the genin join the academy when they are 8 years old. Bare with me, it is my story and this is fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

With Kunai, With Wand

Chapter One: No Freedom, No Happiness

-8 years later-

The Sandaime was sitting by his desk smoking his pipe when an orange thing flew at him. The Sandaime quickly jumped off the chair to avoid the assault. The flying orange thing was a 8 year old Uzamaki Naruto. He climbed off the desk and bounced up to the 3rd hokage.

"Old-man Hokage! I wanna see Hairy!"

"Alright Naruto, but remember, don't speak of him to anyone alright?"

"Of course! You can trust me, come on! Hairy is waiting."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I am too old to keep up with you. Let's go then, shall we? One more thing, (A/N: Jackie Chan adventures, the good ole' times.) Naruto his name is Harry not Hairy."

Naruto pouted. "I knew that, just playing around with you."

Together, the two of them walked down from the hokage tower and into one of the lower levels. They walked up to a room that, under the orders of the hokage, was forbidden to all ninjas.

Naruto quickly jumped in excitement and knocked. "Harry! It's me, Naruto. I came to play. I'm opening the door."

The door opened and light from the hallway flooded the dark room. It showed a messy bed and the floor littered with paper and toys. On the side, was a dresser with clothes and on the right was a door leading to a bathroom. There was a small desk beside the wall; it was piled with books and paper. Sitting on the bed, was a young boy.

Who was he? He was Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World and the defeater of Voldemort. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. On his forehead, covered by his hair, was his famous lightning bolt shaped scar. Oddly, he looked depressed.

Sarutobi and Naruto stepped into the room and quietly closed the door. Sandaime flipped up the light switch and the room was quickly light again. "Why are you so upset Harry?" asked Sarutobi worriedly.

Harry replied. "I am 9 years old, Hokage-sama. I want to see the village, never once have I stepped out of this room. I eat, sleep and bathe in this room. I want to be outside, run and play under the sun and sleep on the grass beneath the moon. I want friends."

Naruto frowned. "I thought I was your friend Harry."

"You are. But in the books I read, it tells that one can have many friends. That is what I want. Naruto always tells me about the pranks and stories of Konoha. I want to do that too. Why is it that I am and different and stuck in this room when others can be free?"

Naruto replied slowly, "That is true, when I was kicked out of the orphanage, you helped me. Why can't you help Harry, Old Man Hokage?"

The old man stroked his little goatee and said quietly, "I can not tell you who, but the reason Harry is here is because he has dangerous people after him. This is the only protection I can give because even in Konoha, there are spies."

Naruto piped up, "What do you mean by dangerous people?"

"Naruto, this involves Harry, I believe it is his decision whether he wants to know or not."

"Harry wants to know doesn't he?" Naruto shot back and looked at Harry who quickly nodded.

"Very well, there is a very…dangerous man out there in the world. He has killed many and even though he has disappeared, his followers, also dangerous men, will be after Harry." He paused and took a deep breathe. "Before you ask, the reason they are after Harry is because he has a few special abilities that we ninja's don't have."

"So I'm nobody?" inquired Naruto.

"No, no. Everyone in Konoha is special; just Harry's abilities are different. As for Harry being able to run around in the village, don't worry. I will try to think up of a plan."

At those words, Harry's eyes lightened up and Naruto jumped around, "What do you want to play today Naruto?" They were in their own little world, leaving Sarutobi just standing there. He smiled and left the room, giving the two young boys time for themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, in lounge near the hokage tower, Jounins and ANBU were sitting around having tea and talking about stuff.

"Did you hear about that clan? It was rumored he was stalking around," gossiped a jounin with a buzz cut.

"Who cares about Orochimaru? Heisuke, you should ignore these random rumors, Orochimaru that snake is always slithering around." The jounin next to him spoke in disgust.

"Speaking of slithering around, did you hear about Hokage-sama skipping out on his paperwork and disappearing for hours sometimes?" Another jounin commented thoughtfully while sipping some tea.

"Where did you hear of this? I only heard about Hokage-same having a child."

"A child? Oh that is old news. It's been around Konoha, you reckon Hokage-sama has been seeing someone lately?"

"At this age!"

The three jounins called to an ANBU, wearing a duck mask, sitting around and asked of the matter. The ANBU was about to reply when another ANBU came in and interrupted, "What Hokage-sama is doing, is not our problem. We are the soldiers of this village and what he is doing we should not question. And as for you," he eyed the ANBU, "We are the ANBU, the elite shinobi in Konoha, you should know better than to gossip." The ANBU, who the comment was directed to, ducked his head in shame and apologized.

* * *

Sandaime walked into Harry's room a few hours later. Naruto and Harry were kneeling on the floor working on a puzzle.

"Naruto, it is time for you to leave," he called out. Naruto looked upset; he only got to see Harry four times a week, and for 5 hours each time. Sarutobi had said that it was so it wouldn't look suspicious that Naruto kept disappearing. "Don't look so sad Naruto, I thought up of a plan so you can see Harry everyday."

Naruto smiled brightly.

* * *

In the meantime, let's keep you readers in suspense and move on to the playground near the academy. There, sat a few of Naruto's classmates, namely the ones that will later on become genin.

"Where is Sasuke-kun? Did he remember that we were supposed to meet up today and introduce ourselves?" asked Haruno Sakura worriedly.

"This is so troublesome, I just want to sleep," said Nara Shikamaru and lay down on the grass to look at the clouds. "Hey Chouji, look. That cloud looks like a shuriken."

"Looks more like a hamburger to me," answered Chouji as he stuffed chips in his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun isn't the only one missing. Naruto is also missing," said Ino. She was annoyed, she wanted to look after the flowers in the shop and now she had to come to this stupid meeting and some didn't even bother to show up.

"Um, doesn't Na-naruto-kun always leave the a-academy ea-earlier on some days?" inquired Hinata nervously.

"That's right! I almost forgot. I wonder what he does at those times," wondered Sakura.

"It doesn't matter; we will be with Naruto and Sasuke for another few years. We will learn about them then. Let us just begin and get this over with. My name is Aburame Shino and I like observing bugs."

An eerie silence and a cricket chirped. Then Kiba interrupted. "That is right! Why should we wait for them? Let's just do this and leave. My name is Inuzuka Kiba and I like dogs. This is Akamaru," he pointed to a puppy near him.

* * *

"That is the plan Harry. Do you want to go through with it?" asked the Hokage. It was now late at night and the village was dark, yet the Sandaime, Naruto and Harry was still talking.

"Yes," Harry replied firmly.

"You understand that you will know longer be called Harry. You will receive another life and under an alias. You will be like Naruto and get a monthly allowance and live by yourself. I can no longer give you food, shelter and meals. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well, have you thought up of a new name for yourself?"

"No, but I will be honored to have you choose a name for me."

"Hmm, I will have to think then…of course! Your new name will be-" The Sandaime was quickly interrupted by hurried knocking.

"Hokage-sama! It is terrible, you have to come out and see!" It was Sarutobi's secretary, the only one who knew of Harry's existence beside the other three in the room.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Uchiha clan has been murdered!"

* * *

LOOK HERE: What do you want Harry's new name to be?

Dragonmage27: Well there you go, a chapter finally done. I know you must hate me, ending with a cliff-hanger and likely updating in another 6 months. It is kind of strange, I disappear for about 9 months and then I write this chapter in 2 days. I know you hate me, it is true.


End file.
